


We Are Sailing…

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boats and Ships, Community: fic_promptly, Dating, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s treating Ianto to an afternoon out on the water…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Sailing…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, Pedal boats on a boating lake,’ at fic_promptly.

Ianto couldn’t help laughing. “When you said you were taking me sailing, this really isn’t what I thought you meant!”

Jack grinned back at him. “Well, we could rent a yacht and go out on the bay if you really wanted, but that would involve lifejackets, wrestling with the sails and rigging, and a lot of other stuff that isn’t anywhere near as relaxing as this. Besides, we couldn’t indulge in an ice cream out there. Now, are you coming or not?”

“Well, when you put it like that… You’re the Captain, I guess I should follow your lead.” Ianto gave Jack a cheeky wink.

“Quite right too, or you’ll be walking the plank! All aboard!” 

Following Jack, ice cream in one hand, Ianto stepped onto their boat and settled into his seat.

“Ready? Then away we go!” Jack leaned back in his own seat, licked his ice cream, and started pedalling, steering them out onto the boating lake among the other couples and families making the most of the sunny spring weather by messing about on the water.

It was, Ianto reflected, a much more soothing way of spending their afternoon off than he’d been anticipating, and it had the added benefit that if they were needed back at the Hub, they could be back on shore in a matter of minutes. He hoped there’d be no need for that though; they’d earned a break and Ianto intended to enjoy this sailing trip to the full. Who needed fancy yachts anyway when you could take to the open water in a pedal boat shaped like a swan?

The End


End file.
